


Someone Is In Love

by Merlocked18



Category: Merlin (TV), Merlin (TV) RPF
Genre: Art, Digital Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-01
Updated: 2014-05-01
Packaged: 2018-01-21 13:04:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1551464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merlocked18/pseuds/Merlocked18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone is drawing someone, but pauses to stare for a bit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Someone Is In Love

**Author's Note:**

> May Theme of the Tavern tales inspired this. Dedicated to all fabulous Merlin artists out there. YOU ARE ALL AMAZING! *sobs*

 

The traditional version:

 

 


End file.
